cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations - Turkish
cookie: Kurabiye :cookiePlural: Kurabiyeler :perSecond: Saniyede :menu: Menü :stats: ''Istatistik :''stastistics: Istatistik :updates: Güncellemeler :store: Mağaza :general: Genel :prestige: Prestij :total: Tüm :producing: Üretmek :sell: Satmak :upgrades unlocked: Yükseltme açıldı :unlocked: Açılmak :achievements: Ödüller :milk: Süt :orangeJuice: Portakal suyu :raspberryMilk: WEIR İN TURKİSH.TRANSLATED TO BLACKBERRY MILK Böğürtlenli süt :chocolateMilk: Çikolatalı süt :plainMilk: Süt :prestigeNote: (Note : each heavenly chip grants you +2% CpS multiplier. You can gain more chips by resetting with a lot of cookies.) :milkNote: (Note : you gain milk through achievements. Milk can unlock unique upgrades over time.) :shadowAchievement: shadow achievements :shadowNote: (These are feats that are either unfair or difficult to attain. They do not give milk.) ''Buildings '''Cursor' :singularName: İşaretçi :pluralName: İşaretçiler :actionName: Tıkladı :description: 10 saniyede bir otomatik olarak tıkliyor. Grandma :singularName: Nine :pluralName: Nineler :actionName: Pişirdi :description: ''Daha fazla kurabiye için şirin birtane nine. '''Farm' :singularName: Çiftlik :pluralName: Çiftlikler :actionName: Hasat edildi :description: Kurabiye tohumlarını kurabiyelere büyütüyor. Factory :singularName: Fabrika :pluralName: Fabrikalar :actionName: Üretilmiş :description: Büyük sayıda kurabiye üretiyor. Mine :singularName: Maden ocağı :pluralName: Maden ocakları :actionName: Çıkarıldı :description: Kurabiye hamuru ve damla çikolata çıkarır. Shipment :singularName: Uzay limanı :pluralName: Uzay limanları :actionName: Postalandı :description:Kurabiye gezegeninden taze kurabiyeleri getiriyor. Alchemy lab :singularName: Simya laboratuvarı :pluralName: Simya laboratuvarları :actionName: dönüştürüldü :description: Altını kurabiyeye çevirir ! Portal :singularName: Portal :pluralName: Portaller :actionName: Telâfi edildi :description: Kurabiyevrene kapı açar! Time machine :singularName: Zaman makinesi :pluralName: Zaman makineleri :actionName: Kurtarıldı :description: Kurabiyeleri yenilmeden önceki zamandan kurtarıyor! Antimatter condenser :singularName: Antimadde kondensatörü :pluralName: Antimadde kondensatörleri :actionName: Yoğunlaştırılmış :description: Evrendeki antimaddeyi yoğunlaştırarak daha çok kurabiye yapılıyor. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' :''0: You feel like making cookies. But nobody wants to eat your cookies. :5: Your first batch goes in the trash. The neighborhood raccoon barely touches it. :50: Your family accepts to try some of your cookies. :100: Your cookies are popular in the neighborhood. :500: People are starting to talk about your cookies. :1,000: Your cookies are talked about for miles around. :3,000: Your cookies are renowned in the whole town! :6,000: Your cookies bring all the boys to the yard. :10,000: Your cookies now have their own website! :20,000: Your cookies are worth a lot of money. :30,000: Your cookies sell very well in distant countries. :40,000: People come from very far away to get a taste of your cookies. :60,000: Kings and queens from all over the world are enjoying your cookies. :80,000: There are now museums dedicated to your cookies. :100,000: A national day has been created in honor of your cookies. :200,000: Your cookies have been named a part of the world wonders. :300,000: History books now include a whole chapter about your cookies. :450,000: Your cookies have been placed under government surveillance. :600,000: The whole planet is enjoying your cookies! :1,000,000: Strange creatures from neighboring planets wish to try your cookies. :5,000,000: Elder gods from the whole cosmos have awoken to taste your cookies. :10,000,000: Beings from other dimensions lapse into existence just to get a taste of your cookies. :30,000,000: Your cookies have achieved sentience. :100,000,000: The universe has now turned into cookie dough, to the molecular level. :300,000,000: Your cookies are rewriting the fundamental laws of the universe. :1,000,000,000: A local news station runs a 10-minute segment about your cookies. Success! (you win a cookie) :10,000,000,000: It's time to stop playing 10,000 Cookies News : cookies found to random in random! News : cookies found to make random random! News : cookies tested on random, found to have no ill effects. News: cookies unexpectedly popular among random! News : unsightly lumps found on random near cookie facility; "they've pretty much always looked like that", says biologist. News : new species of random discovered in distant country; "yup, tastes like cookies", says biologist." News : "random", reveals celebrity. News : doctors random News : cookies go well with roasted random, says controversial chef. News : "do your cookies contain random?", asks PSA warning against counterfeit cookies. News : scientist predicts imminent cookie-related "end of the world"; becomes joke among peers. News : man robs bank, buys cookies. News : what makes cookies taste so right? "Probably all the ***** they put in them", says anonymous tipper. News : man found allergic to cookies; "what a weirdo", says family. News : foreign politician involved in cookie-smuggling scandal. News : cookies now more popular than random, says study. News : obesity epidemic strikes nation; experts blame random. News : cookie shortage strikes town, people forced to eat cupcakes; "just not the same", concedes mayor. News : "you gotta admit, all this cookie stuff is a bit ominous", says confused idiot. News : movie cancelled from lack of actors; "everybody's at home eating cookies", laments director. News : comedian forced to cancel cookie routine due to unrelated indigestion. News : new cookie-based religion sweeps the nation. News : fossil records show cookie-based organisms prevalent during Cambrian explosion, scientists say. News : mysterious illegal cookies seized; "tastes terrible", says police. News : man found dead after ingesting cookie; investigators favor "mafia snitch" hypothesis. News : "the universe pretty much loops on itself," suggests researcher; "it's cookies all the way down." News : minor cookie-related incident turns whole town to ashes; neighboring cities asked to chip in for reconstruction. News : is our media controlled by the cookie industry? This could very well be the case, says crackpot conspiracy theorist. News : cookies popular among all age groups, including fetuses, says study.; News : cookie-flavored random News : all-cookie restaurant opening downtown. Dishes such as braised cookies, cookie thermidor, and for dessert : crepes. News : cookies could be the key to random, says scientists. 'Building based'Edit 1 Grandma "Moist cookies." -grandma "We're nice grandmas." -grandma "Indentured servitude." -grandma "Come give grandma a kiss." -grandma "Why don't you visit more often?" -grandma "Call me..." -grandma 50 Grandmas "Absolutely disgusting." -grandma "You make me sick." -grandma "You disgust me." -grandma "We rise." -grandma "It begins." -grandma "It'll all be over soon." -grandma "You could have stopped it." -grandma 1 Farm News : cookie farms suspected of employing undeclared elderly workforce! News : cookie farms release harmful chocolate in our rivers, says scientist! News : genetically-modified chocolate controversy strikes cookie farmers! News : free-range farm cookies popular with today's hip youth, says specialist. News : farm cookies deemed unfit for vegans, says nutritionist. 1 Factory News : cookie factories linked to global warming! News : cookie factories involved in chocolate weather controversy! News : cookie factories on strike, robotic minions employed to replace workforce! News : cookie factories on strike - workers demand to stop being paid in cookies! News : factory-made cookies linked to obesity, says study. 1 Mine News : 2 and 1002 miners dead in chocolate mine catastrophe! News : 2 and 1002 miners trapped in collapsed chocolate mine! News : chocolate mines found to cause earthquakes and sink holes! News : chocolate mine goes awry, floods village in chocolate! News : depths of chocolate mines found to house "peculiar, chocolaty beings"! 1 Shipment News : new chocolate planet found, becomes target of cookie-trading spaceships! News : massive chocolate planet found with 99.8% certified pure dark chocolate core! News : space tourism booming as distant planets attract more bored millionaires! News : chocolate-based organisms found on distant planet! News : ancient baking artifacts found on distant planet; "terrifying implications", experts say. 1 Alchemy Lab News : national gold reserves dwindle as more and more of the precious mineral is turned to cookies! News : chocolate jewelry found fashionable, gold and diamonds "just a fad", says specialist. News : silver found to also be transmutable into white chocolate! News : defective alchemy lab shut down, found to convert cookies to useless gold. News : alchemy-made cookies shunned by purists! 1 Portal News : nation worried as more and more unsettling creatures emerge from dimensional portals! News : dimensional portals involved in city-engulfing disaster! News : tourism to cookieverse popular with bored teenagers! Casualty rate as high as 73%! News : cookieverse portals suspected to cause fast aging and obsession with baking, says study. News : "do not settle near portals," says specialist; "your children will become strange and corrupted inside." 1 Time Machine News : time machines involved in history-rewriting scandal! Or are they? News : time machines used in unlawful time tourism! News : cookies brought back from the past "unfit for human consumption", says historian. News : various historical figures inexplicably replaced with talking lumps of dough! News : "I have seen the future," says time machine operator, "and I do not wish to go there again." 1 Antimatter Condenser News : first antimatter condenser successfully turned on, doesn't rip apart reality! News : "explain to me again why we need particle accelerators to bake cookies?" asks misguided local woman. News : "unravelling the fabric of reality just makes these cookies so much tastier", claims scientist. News : whole town seemingly swallowed by antimatter-induced black hole; more reliable sources affirm town "never really existed"! News : researchers conclude that what the cookie industry needs, first and foremost, is "more magnets". |} 'Grandmapocalypse based'Edit :appeased1: "shrivel" -grandma :appeased2: "writhe" -grandma :appeased3: "throb" -grandma :appeased4: "gnaw" -grandma :appeased5: "We will rise again." -grandma :appeased6: "A mere setback." -grandma :appeased7: "We are not satiated." -grandma :appeased8: "Too late." -grandma Category:Translation